Pressure measuring tools, particularly pressure measuring tools for automotive use, are known in the art. Generally, individual pressure measuring devices are needed for measuring each of cylinder pressure, fuel pressure, transmission oil pressure, and engine oil pressure. Additionally, each of these pressure measuring devices are integral, inter-connected devices. Accordingly, the art of pressure measuring devices would benefit from a pressure measuring device/system that is capable of measuring the pressures of multiple systems in an automobile (or in other environments, such as an industrial or manufacturing environment) and one that is capable of displaying and/or recording the measured pressure values in a device remote from the situs where the pressure values are desired to be read.